Bao Jian Feng
Profile *'Name:' 保剑锋 / Bao Jian Feng *'English name:' Jeff Bao *'Profession:' Actor and singer *'Birthdate:' 1975-Nov-03 *'Birthplace:' Shanghai, China *'Height:' 180cm *'Weight:' 68kg *'Star sign:' Scorpio *'Chinese zodiac:' Rabbit *'Blood type:' B *'Family:' Wife/actress He Jia Hao (2009-Apr-25) *'Education:' Shanghai Theatre Academy (1994-1998) *'Agency:' Huayi Brothers TV Series *The Coolest World (2020) *Ever Night 2 (2020) *Beautiful Temptation 美丽的诱惑 (TBA) *Lao Shan Dao Zhi Wai Zhuan 崂山道士外传 (TBA) *Jiang Shan Feng Yu Ji Duo Qing 江山风雨几多情 (TBA) *Drawing Sword 3 (2020) *Zhao Ge (2020) *On The Road (2019) *The New Dragon Gate Inn (2019) *If I Can Love You So (2019) *The Legend of Chong Er (2019) *Soul Food (2016) *Tracks in the Snowy Forest (2016) *Love Me, Don't Go (2015) *Jia Zai Tie Xi 家在铁西 (2015) *Hua Xu Yin: City of Desperate Love (2015) *Fire Fighter (2014) *Jiu Si Yi Sheng 九死一生 (2013) *Longmen Express (2013, cameo) *Good Wife (2013) *Tang Dynasty Romantic Hero (2013) *Outsmarted His Huashan Legend (2013) *The Last Gun 最后一枪 (2012) *Huan Ying 幻影 (2012) *Beauty in the South (2012) *Judgement of Hong Wu (2011) *Te Jing Tu Ji Dui 特警突击队 (2011) *Perfect Husband (2011) *Mystery 1937 (2010) *Zai Jian Yan Yang Tian (2010) *Once Upon a Time in China 那些年，那些事 (2010) *Luan Shi Yu Yuan 乱世玉缘 (2009) *Raspberry Flowers Open 红莓花儿开 (2009) *Girl Rushes Forward (2009, guest star) *Wo Shi Yi Ke Xiao Cao (2009) *Shan Liang Bei Hou (2009) *The Blue Files (2008, guest star) *Chu Zu Nu You (2007) *Xia Lu Tan An (2007) *Pretty Pearl (2007) *Love Without Regret (2007, guest star) *Ke Lian Tian Xia Fu Mu Xin (2007) *Sin (2007) *Ai Jiu Ai Le (2007) *Super Mates (2007, guest star) *Embroiderer Lan Xin (2007, guest star) *Qing Tian Ya Men 2 (2007) *Dreams Link (2007) *The Legendary Warrior (2006) *Lost City in Snow Heaven (2006) *The Cherries Just Turned Red (2006) *The Blind Detective (2006) *Girls and the City (2006, cameo) *Ni Kuai Le Suo Yi Wo Kuai Le (2006) *Nan Yang You Qing Tian (2005) *The Lucky Stars (2005, guest star) *Qi Pao Tian Tang (2005) *Qin Wang Li Shi Min (2005) *Tian Guo Zhi Wen (2005, guest star) *Yong Le Ying Xiong (2005) *Warriors of the Yang Clan (2004) *Zhen Qing Gao Bie (2004) *Lady Wu - The First Empress (2003) *Qing Tian Ya Men (2003) *Sky (2002) *The Raging Butterfly (2002) *Yue Huo Yue Jing Cai (2002) *Die Wu Tian Ya (2001) *Purple Archives (2001) *Qiang Qiang Er Nu Dao Jiang Hu (2001) *Nan Bei Yi Jia Qin (2000) *Yu Wang (2000) *Jiu Jie Liang Yuan (2000) *Qing Yuan Liang Dai Ren (2000) *Zhen Zhu Ta Chuan Shuo (1998) *Ren Zi (1998) *Tian Jiao Shou Jia De Er Shi Ba Ge Bao Mu (1998) *Sheng Gang Ren Jia 省港人家 (1997) *Zhen Kong Ai Qing Ji Lu (1997) TV Series Theme Songs *Wo Men Bi Hua Xing Fu De Duo (我们比花幸福的多) We're Much Happier Than Flowers, Ke Lian Tian Xia Fu Mu Xin theme song (2007) *Lai Bu Ji Ai Ni (来不及爱你) Not Enough Time to Love You, Qi Pao Tian Tang insert song (2005) *0.1 De Ju Li (0.1的距离) A Distance of 0.1, Qi Pao Tian Tang insert song (2005) *Xi Guan You Ni (习惯有你) Used to Having You, Qi Pao Tian Tang insert song, with Sui Jun Bo (2005) *Jian Dan De Yi Tian (简单的一天) A Simple Day, Qi Pao Tian Tang insert song (2005) *Qi Pao Tian Tang (起跑天堂), Qi Pao Tian Tang insert song, with Li Zhi Nan and Gao Ren (2005) *Lang Bei (狼狈) Distressed, Qi Pao Tian Tang ending theme song (2005) *Chan Lian (单练), Qi Pao Tian Tang opening theme song (2005) *Xiang Ri Kui De Hua Ji (向日葵的花季) Season of Sunflowers, Sky ending theme song (2003) Movies *Exceptionally Gifted Girl (2019) *Once Upon a Time in China (2019) * Goddesses In The Flames Of War (2018) *Farewell, My Love (2018) * Six Years, 6 Days (2017) *Doctor's Mind (2017) *The Founding of an Army (2017) *Battle of Xiangjiang River (2017) *Idiots (2016) *Monster Hunt (2015) *We Will Make It Right (2015) *Money Game (2015) *18 Year Old Sky (2015) *The Assassins (2012, guest star) *Sun Yat-Sen (2011, guest star) *The Story of China Flower (2011) *The Road of Exploring (2011) *Close to Me (2011, guest star) *A Beautiful New World (1999) Recognitions *'BQ2006 Hong Ren Bang:' Outstanding Idol Award (2006) Endorsements *'2011:' Tencent Games: Cross Fire *'2008:' Puyen Shampoo, "Super Day" Shoes (超日品牌鞋) *'2007:' Sunfeel Toothpaste (圣峰牙膏) *'2006:' "Rui Di Gao Deng" Men's Clothing Line ("瑞迪高登"男装) *'2005:' Tetra Pak ambassador for recycling as a part of environmental protection *'2004:' "He Jiu" Television ("和酒"电视) *'2002:' "He Jiu" Television ("和酒"电视), "Super Day" Shoes (超日品牌鞋) Trivia *'Native origin:' Nantong, Jiangsu *'Ethnicity:' Mongolian *Member of the Chinese Celebrity Badminton Team External Links *Official agency profile *Sina site *Sina blog *Sina weibo *Baidu news *Baidu baike Category:CActor Category:CSinger